Healthcare acquired infection (HAI) has been recognized as a significant cause of preventable mortality and morbidity. In the United States, HAI annually costs nearly 99,000 lives and billions of dollars in additional treatment and hospitalization. Klevens, et al., Estimating Health Care-Associated Infection and Deaths in U.S. Hospitals, 2002, Public Health Reports, Vol. 122, p. 160, 2007. Contamination of intravascular catheters, surgical sites and invasive procedure sites, frequently leads to device removal and replacement, prolonged parenteral antimicrobial therapy, and extended hospitalizations and rehabilitation.
The spread of multi-antimicrobial resistant organisms frequently are spread by healthcare providers' hands or medical equipment, from one colonized or infected patient to other susceptible patients. Surgical site infections may result from inadequate antiseptic preparations of the skin. Widespread use of chlorhexidine gluconate (CHG) for routine washing and wiping of pre-operative sites, has led to the increased incidence of resistant Staphyloccus aureus, both to methicillin (MRSA) and CHG, in some hospital environments.